plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Gallery
This is the gallery for Plants vs. Zombies 2. Promotional pictures Android SS EN 01.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 06 EN.png Android SS EN 02.jpg Android SS EN 03.jpg Android SS EN 04.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 01 EN.png Android SS EN 05.jpg Android SS EN 06.jpg Android SS EN 07.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 05 EN.png PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 08 EN.png Android SS EN 08.jpg Android SS EN 09.jpg Android SS EN 10.jpg Android SS EN 11.jpg Android SS EN 12.jpg Android SS EN 13.jpg PVZ2 13 CB670 2048x1536 07 EN.png 007.PNG Android SS EN 14.jpg Android SS EN 15.jpg Android SS EN 16.jpg FFPROMO.PNG PFPROMO.PNG 046.PNG Plants-vs.-Zombies-2 Shield Zombie Old.png Unnamed231.jpg 030.PNG 0296487562.PNG BeachPromo1.PNG BeachPromo2.PNG Thanksgiving.jpg NAW14ZfSLGE.jpg Screen640x640 (1).jpeg Screen640x640 (2).jpeg Screen640x640.jpeg MOARFEASTIVUZ.PNG Frostbitepart1caves.jpeg Valebrainzdatsalottacherryjalapenos.jpeg FrostbitePart2promotion.jpeg LuckOTheZombiePromtion.jpeg Sturff.png Weird PvZ2 Lost City info pic.jpeg 7qsSOe1NYdQzxzWSDlclTUZ3fXpfaGO4jVkYZ8Ug-RCYfT5NfBEi7kYXMF8oEeYwKA=h900.jpg Mo5WAQ509t1Ql3QrVjf8F-uzbg ST823L4Xr2uS1NPdv-CMHLE96R9Je1MBylTSL yA=h900.jpg Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s.jpeg Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s-Side-B.jpeg Lawn of Doom2015.png App Store Screenshots Food Fight 2015.jpg App Store Screenshots Feastivus 2015.jpg App Store Screenshots Jurassic March Part 1.jpg App Store Screenshots Jurassic March Part 2.jpg App Store Screenshots Modern Day Part 1.jpg App Store Screenshots Modern Day Part 2.jpg Springening 2016 App Store.jpg App Store Screenshots 11 Worlds.PNG App Store Screenshots Pinata.PNG App Store Screenshots Arena.PNG App Store Screenshots 100+ Plants.PNG App Store Screenshots Level Up.PNG Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.18.51 AM.png|Google Play trailer for Wild West Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.20.57 AM.png|Dark Ages in the Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png|Far Future in the Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.22.49 AM.png|Pirate Seas in the Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.10 AM.png|Ancient Egypt in the Google Play trailer Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 8.24.40 AM.png|Zombie Chicken in the second trailer Gameplay Fume shroom pvz2.jpg 14 Pvz2 Party.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot3.jpg PVZIAT screenshot2.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot1.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot4.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot7.jpg PVZIAT screenshot6.jpg PVZIAT screenshot5.jpg PVZIAT screenshot16.png PVZIAT screenshot14.png PVZIAT screenshot11.png PVZIAT screenshot9.png PVZIAT screenshot12.png PVZIAT screenshot17.jpg StrategyAplant2A.jpg|Three Plant Food upgraded Wall-nuts StrategyAplantW.jpg Lalalalal.jpg|By 053.PNG Lolnopppppp.jpg SplitPeaSucks.jpg PS6Char.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.55.04.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.55.46.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.56.04.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.56.20.png Screen Shot 2015-07-24 at 22.56.33.png Others SpectatingTime!.jpg|New Feature, Spectate Lawn! Notification icon.png|Icon from notifications on Android Pvz22.jpg|Minh's Main Menu (before the Version 3.5.1 update) IMG 0835-1-.PNG|Minh's Main Menu (before the Version 4.2.1 update) IMG 0073.PNG|Ra Zombie controlling sun IMG 0077.PNG|Obtaining map of space-time-ness FORTEHANRDEED.png|Halloween and release for Android advertisement from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Best Ad in Bejeweled HD.PNG|An Ad from Bejeweled HD Really,Real.png|Another ad from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures New Update.jpeg|Screenshot in Android Play Store for new update Wtf.jpg|The New Yeti alert from the 1.7 update PvsZ2 Gargantuar advertistment.png|Gargantuar in Pirate Seas Bejeweled Blitz PvZ2Ad.PNG|Advertisement from Bejeweled Blitz HD-Frontend 2014-04-26 17-48-34-168.jpg|If you create the duplicate name of another user, this is the result Weirdseeds.png|Beta seed packets Old PVZ2-1.png|Screenshot from the Beta version Pvp2 ea games.jpeg|The EA logo at the start Popcap pvp2 start.jpeg|PopCap logo SexyYeti.jpg|Ad for Summer Bundle Screenshot 2014-10-17-21-33-33-1.png|Ad for costume changing PVZ2Lag.PNG|An example of lag Screenshot 2014-09-19-20-32-05.png|The menu when you click the mail icon 2014-10-10-13-47-59.png|The introduction screen with 2014 Halloween costumes WorldSelectDay.png|The Day world's background WorldSelectNight.png|The Night world's background 232.PNG|The Day world's background before 2.3.0 update 236.PNG|The Day world's background in 2.3.0 beta version Hand of death.jpg|A zombie hand emerging from the ground Screenshot 2015-04-18-15-10-28.png|A glitched level selection screen. Notice the black background. PvZArtStartupAd.jpg|Start-up ad Screenshot 2015-05-09-16-12-05-1.png|Start-up ad reminding about Birthdayz Piñata Party ATLASES_ALWAYSLOADED_1536_00_PTX.png|Spiral sprites alongside most of the core sprites. Note that the pink sprite with a black X is used when a sprite image/resource fails to load. ATLASES_LEVELCOMMON_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites of the environment of levels ATLASES WORLDMAPSPINE 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites of the level tiles ATLASES CREDITS 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites of credits Plants vs Zombies 2 Time Travel.gif|''Time Travel'' Animation Ad_for_fixing_glitch.jpeg|An ad in the 4.8 update on IOS devices about how to fix a glitch involving the Store IMG_0290.png|An advertisement for weekly picks in the shop Screenshot_2016-07-18-23-18-49.png|An advertisement for synchronizing the game progress through Google Play nocostumes.png|The costumes section of the store when all costumes are bought thiswillbuymeathingortwo.png|Coin packs in the store buygems.png|Gem packs in the store somesprouts.png|Sprout packs in the store coinprompt.png|Prompt when about to watch an ad adreward.png|Reward for watching an ad gemmap.png|Gem packs available from world map sproutstore.png|Sprout packs in the Zen Garden Settings2.png|The settings menu Pre-1.7 These are listed separately due to their deprecated nature. Ancient Egypt Map.png|Ancient Egypt pre-1.7 PVZIAT screenshot15.png|Pirate Seas pre-1.7 Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Wild West by pre-1.7 Do.jpg|Pyramid of Doom pre-1.7 Loooo.jpg|Dead Man's Booty pre-1.7 Noooo .jpg|Big Bad Butte pre-1.7 OldFarFutureWorldMap.jpg|What Far Future's map would look like in pre-1.7 style Trailers Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time - Coming this July 2013!|First trailer Official Trailer for Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time!|Second trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 1|A transmission trailer, showing Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 2|Another transmission, showing Pirate Seas Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 3|Yet another transmission, showing Wild West Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 4|The fourth transmission, returning to Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 5|The fifth transmission, returning to Wild West Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Plants|Behind the Brainz 3, New Plants Plants vs. Zombies 2 Behind the Brainz - New Zombies|Behind the Brainz 4, New Zombies Plants vs. Zombies Google Store trailer|Google Store trailer Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer|Big Wave Beach Part 1 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer|Big Wave Beach Part 2 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Food Fight|Food Fight 2014 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn Of Doom Trailer|Lawn Of Doom 2014 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 1|Frostbite Caves Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Coming Soon|Vasebreaker Coming Soon Plant vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Coming Soon-0|Frostbite Caves Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Garden Warfare Celebrate Feastivus, 2014|Feastivus 2014 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Valenbrainz|Valenbrainz 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Luck Of The Zombie|Luck O'The Zombie Event 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 6th Birthdayz|6th Birthdayz 2015 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Springening|The Springening Piñata Parties 2015 trailer Plants vs. Zombie 2 Lost City Part 1 Coming Soon|Lost City Part 1 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer|Lost City Part 2 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Summer Nights Out Now Trailer!|Summer Nights trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn Of Doom Trailer|Lawn of Doom 2015 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Trailer|Jurassic Marsh Part 1 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Food Fight Trailer|Food Fight 2015 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Trailer|Jurassic Marsh Part 2 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Feastivus Trailer|Feastivus 2015 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 1 Trailer|Modern Day Part 1 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Valenbrainz Event Official Trailer|Valenbrainz 2016 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 2 Trailer|Modern Day Part 2 trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2 Luck o' the Zombie Trailer|Luck O'The Zombie 2016 trailer Valenbrainz 2017 Trailer Plants vs. Zombies 2|Valenbrainz 2017 trailer Lawn of Doom 2017 Animated Trailer - Plants vs. Zombies 2|Lawn of Doom 2017 trailer Dev Diaries Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dark Ages E3 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dev Beach Party for Big Wave Beach Pt1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Dev Diary Plant vs. Zombies Frostbite Cave Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Frostbite Caves Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Travel Log Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern World Part 2 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Epic Quest Dev Diary Category:Galleries